


Coming Home

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadaj is (almost) waiting up for Cloud...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> August 3rd, 2010 - 'to the heart that's coming home' (except it totally just ended up blowjobs and I'm not really sorry?)

Cloud leaned, unsure of how to proceed. Kadaj looked so peaceful when he slept. But only when he slept. The rest of the time he... The rest of the time he was Kadaj, Cloud supposed. Planning ahead. Amusingly awkward at doing anything like a real boy. Demanding. Loud...

Cloud wasn't sure he'd get over that scolding any time soon. Though Tifa wasn't one to talk, considering who she'd started hanging around with. Based on the way those three looked at one-another, Loz, Yazoo and Tifa did not keep their relationship strictly platonic. 

He finally reached, brushing Kadaj's hair back from his face before kissing him softly. 

"I'm home," he whispered. "Sorry it's so late."

"I was going to wait up," Kadaj murmured as he opened his eyes. "I guess I didn't..."

That explained why Kadaj was sleeping on a sofa, at least, instead of in his bed. Not that Kadaj's bed wasn't occasionally invaded by Marlene and Denzel, whose idea of forgiveness and friendship definitely involved reading under the covers and seeing how many stuffed animals they could fit around Kadaj before also wedging themselves into the pile. As much as Denzel tried to act like an adult, he always indulged Marlene and seemed to get into whatever she'd decided they should do. Kadaj didn't complain, either. Not after the first time. Not even when they'd been interrupted to work on a craft project. 

There was something hilariously endearing about that. 

Deep down, Cloud wondered if he wasn't attached for all the wrong reasons. Kadaj was the one... linked the most directly to Sephiroth. But Kadaj had said he couldn't-- he couldn't find Sephiroth any longer. That didn't mean he was gone. Cloud didn't think Sephiroth was gone, not completely. He couldn't be. But...

He'd carried Kadaj home and held his hand and worried...

"Let's go to bed," Cloud suggested. He wasn't tired and he wasn't about to guess whether or not Kadaj would be by the time they got upstairs. 

Kadaj nodded and stretched before taking the hand Cloud offered. 

They crept upstairs as quietly as they could - Cloud got home late enough that he knew which steps to avoid and pulled Kadaj along behind him. By the time they got to Kadaj's room, Kadaj had started squeezing a little tighter. 

"Stay with me?" he asked Cloud. That was what Cloud had planned to do. What he'd thought about for the last two hours of the trip, letting his body react how it wanted until he nearly had to pull over. 

"Yes," Cloud replied. He closed the door and then kissed Kadaj, his still-gloved fingers winding up into silver hair. Kadaj was warm, and apparently still half-asleep. His kisses were slow at first, loose and letting Cloud control everything. 

"Kadaj, if you're tired..."

"I'm not. I was thinking about you all evening. I...' Kadaj leaned close and whispered into Cloud's ear. "I spent dinner thinking about when you pushed me over the table. All I wanted was for you to be there so I could drop down on my knees."

"Last two hours, on the motorcycle, in bed, in the shower..."

Kadaj smiled and gave Cloud a little push towards the bed. Cloud knew the hint well enough. He was already half-hard just from the thought. He knew what Kadaj wanted and as he started undoing his pants, he was surprised when Kadaj batted his hands away.

"Let me," Kadaj protested. "Let me..."

Kadaj worked quickly, undoing his belt and pants and pulling them down, his mouth already hot against the fabric of Cloud's underwear. Cloud moaned and reached back, feeling for the edge of the bed so he could at least get off his feet while he could still kind of stand on them. 

Kadaj moved slowly, teasing. He didn't bother pushing down Cloud's underwear and Cloud didn't really mind. Kadaj had won this game, now all Cloud had to do was enjoy the consolation prize. He could feel everything through the fabric - all the heat and wetness of Kadaj's mouth. Keeping his mouth mostly on the shaft, Kadaj only darted up to prod his tongue at the tip for a quick moment now and then before delving back downward. Cloud could feel his pre-come soaking through and finally, Kadaj shifted up to suck at it. 

"Tease," Cloud murmured. 

"You kept me waiting."

"I did," Cloud admitted. He wasn't sorry - it was a job after all. He needed to work. 

"Are you sorry?" Kadaj questioned as he finally started running his fingertips along the waistband of Cloud's underwear. 

"No," Cloud replied. He wasn't going to lie. Kadaj wouldn't stop now anyway. Not when they both wanted what came next. 

Kadaj just chuckled and carefully pulled Cloud's erection free of the fabric, letting Cloud shift and kick what remained of his clothing to the floor. 

He shimmied his shirt off, too, in the few seconds before Kadaj drew close again and took the tip of his erection deep into his mouth. 

Once upon a time, he'd done similar to Sephiroth. He'd never told Kadaj that, but somehow, Cloud suspected that Kadaj remembered anyway. Kadaj seemed to like this more than anything; a strange echo to just how Cloud had always been eager.

Cloud bunched the sheets in his fingers, moaning softly and encouraging Kadaj to take more. He'd happily suck Kadaj off, or whatever Kadaj wanted. Whatever Kadaj wanted. Had he really been so...?

Kadaj's mouth took him in deep, hot and wet and with just enough suction to make him gasp. Cloud didn't want to hold on and had to figure out how to put the words together to tell Kadaj that. 

"If you keep-- Ah, I'm--"

"Come for me, then," Kadaj replied softly before licking the underside of Cloud's erection and then sucking at the tip. "You can do the same for me. And then we have all night."

Cloud was sure Kadaj would tire long before that. He suspected he would. But he'd happily do what Kadaj wanted. He didn't try to hold on, sinking into the spiraling pleasure building within him. Kadaj took him deeper, faster, hands on his scrotum and toying lower until everything became far too much and Cloud came, hard, barely managing Kadaj's name before it was too late. 

Kadaj seemed to know anyway. He swallowed greedily and was still trying to suck what he could as Cloud returned to the world of coherent thought. He was surprisingly exhausted and carefully, he pulled Kadaj up and onto the bed. Kadaj just had simple pajamas on, easy to get him back out of. Part of him wanted to take Kadaj with his pajamas still on and stain deep green plaid with their come. Next time...

Kadaj was hard and dripping. Dipping his fingers down, Cloud brought drops of pre-come to his mouth and sucked them clean before commenting - "Needy."

"Don't make me wait..."

Cloud wouldn't. Not when Kadaj was nearly squirming in urgency. Cloud shifted and took Kadaj's arousal in his mouth quickly, not bothering with soft kisses or tentative touches. No, he took Kadaj down as deep as he could, his lips brushing deep-silver wisps of hair. 

Kadaj hissed, grabbing at Cloud's hair and the bed. 

"Cloud!"

Cloud chuckled, knowing what the vibrations would do. Even though he couldn't do more than tease, he worked a finger down lower between Kadaj's legs, earning moans and gasps. Maybe they would have another go-round. 

Kadaj didn't last long, though. He came nearly as hard as Cloud had, arching on the bed and crying out…

Cloud didn't say a word when Kadaj fell back with his eyes closed. He didn't bother trying to redress either of them. Not when they'd have later or the morning. Instead he tugged a blanket up over them, listened to one soft protest from Kadaj that he wasn't actually tired, and fell asleep not long after Kadaj.


End file.
